


Sanctuary In Me & You

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Choi Soobin, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Choi Soobin-Centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Kang Taehyun, Safe Haven, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Boyfriends Taehyun and Soobin being each other's safe havenThat's it, that's the fic
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	1. {Part 1: Taehyun}

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with my Taebin agenda full of fluff!!

Taehyun groans and curses at himself for the uptenth time in the span of 2 hours, he curses internally and wants to rip the headphones off his head. He has been recording this part all morning and still can't get it right. 

Slow Rabbit PD looks at him with a sheepish smile, "Wanna try that again?"

Honestly this entire week is such a trainwreck for him, he was called out  _ twice _ during practice by Malibu trainer, had to take up extra time filming some random things because he keeps messing up his supposedly memorized lines and now his recording session isn't going well at all when he can't seem to follow the melody he was demonstrated to. 

Kang Taehyun is not just having a bad day, this is a series of bad  _ days _ .

After the 30th time Slow Rabbit sighs and instructs the boy to come out of the recording booth, Taehyun clasps the lyrics sheet to his chest with eyes cast to the floor with a guilty frown. 

"Hey, it's alright. Everyone has bad days….trust me your Taehyung sunbae is way worse on his" the producer tried to cheer him up.

But it was hard when all Taehyun could think of is how he wasted both of their time and only managed to get a quarter of things done. "Sorry hyungnim, I'll do better" he mumbles but the man assures him it was fine. 

He drags himself out when migraine hits his head, Taehyun groans and hisses at the sting. He walks down to the main lobby where their manager is waiting to pick them up to return to their dorm. 

Beomgyu and Hueningkai are in their own world, staring down their phone screens while Soobin is talking to their manager. "There you are, come on let's go" the man exclaims, grabbing the other two's attention away from their phones. 

Taehyun arches an eyebrow when he sees one more hyung isn't with them.

"Where's Yeonjun hyung?" So it turns out Yeonjun wanted to stay and work on something with Adora for a little more, the rest of them will return first. In the car, Taehyun huddles up to the leader for comfort. 

Soobin naturally places a hand around his waist to pull the youngest closer, he then interlocks their fingers and giggles when he sees Taehyun's small smile seconds later.

"You are awfully clingy today...." he says, feeling Taehyun's fingers playing with his own. The younger's smaller hands perfectly fitting in his bigger palms. 

"Is that a complaint?" Taehyun questions with a pout, "No, of course not baby" Soobin quickly says and uses his free hand to pat Taehyun's head. 

"You're just really cute when you are..that's all.."

"Hyung~" Taehyun whines and buries his head deeper into Soobin's side, red pink with blush as he always was when Soobin teases him "M'not cute" a muffled voice said. 

"Too bad, you….." he raise his hands and poke Taehyun's rose red cheeks "... are adorable"

Beomgyu suddenly clear his throat from the front seat, he turns his head around with a mocked disgusted face, "Some of us are single here" he complains while Hyuka being the most supportive bestie as ever, clamp a hand on Beomgyu's mouth and turns him back around.

"Don't mind him" he winks at the two.

Taehyun chuckles lightly while still snuggling into his boyfriend, helping him ease his stressed mind for a bit. When things get too rough, he can always count on his leader and lover to make things feel better, Soobin takes care of him really well and he couldn't be more happier to have him as his.

"Tyun you're kinda quiet...bad day?" 

Taehyun hums at the question, "Aww, it's alright baby, I got you" the leader bends down and softly nuzzles his nose against Taehyun's head before bending further to press a long kiss on his forehead. But the leader suddenly pulls back with a concerned look 

Soobin reaches to place the back of his hands on Taehyun's forehead, the younger looking up to him quizzically "Baby you're a little warm...are you feeling sick?" 

Taehyun pauses to think, he rarely got sick so the idea of maybe he might be coming down with a cold or a fever definitely didn't cross his mind.

"Maybe..? I don't know hyungie.." Soobin quirks an eyebrow at that, definitely concerned with how Taehyun is saying it. 

"Alright then, when we get back. Hyungie gonna make sure you don't get sick hmm?" He gives Taehyun one last peck and lets the boy rest.

They arrive shortly after that, Taehyun is asleep next to Soobin so the leader takes it upon himself to carry his boyfriend to their dorm bridal style. Their manager is used to the PDA ever since they confessed that they started dating during the US debut showcase tour. 

Soobin places his baby in his own bed, the boy stirring but does not wake up, he quickly takes Taehyun's favorite plushie and carefully places it in Taehyun's embrace. 

The elder male coos lightly to himself fondly when Taehyun snuggles into the stuffed toy, he kisses Taehyun's forehead and leaves to cook something for the younger when he wakes up. 

"Kai, Gyu, need anything?" When a chorus of two 'Nopes' is heard he rolls his eyes and starts making some porridge for Taehyun. 

Soobin is cutting up some vegetables when he feels two arms wrapping around his torso and a head on his back. "Tyun why did you get up?" He asks the boy.

"Want hyung….hyungie warm" the smaller boy is nuzzling into his back, he woke up feeling upset when he saw Soobin wasn't with him. 

The purple haired boy giggles at the display of cuteness "Aigoo you, I can't cook if you're clinging to me like that" Taehyun huffs and lets go, pouting as he does.

Soobin, seeing his extra clingy boyfriend being sulky, comes up with an idea, he hoists the younger male up and places him on the countertops. 

He holds the younger's hand with one of his own and stirs the pot with the other. Taehyun watches him contently while kicking his legs that are dangling from the height. 

Soobin pours some of the porridge into a bowl and places it next to Taehyun. He grabs a spoon, scoops up some of it and raises it to Taehyun's lips. 

"Open up~" Taehyun rolls his eyes but the pink tints on his cheeks says otherwise. 

"Don't like porridge.." he mumbles, "Please baby? For hyungie?" Soobin even made an exaggerated aegyo face to persuade him, Taehyun sighs and eats the food but is caught off guard when Soobin suddenly leans in and pecks his lips. His eyes going wide and ears turning red.

The leader smirks when he sees how flustered Taehyun became and raises another spoon, "One more baby? You have a whole bowl to finish" and he repeats the same cycle, giving Taehyun one kiss for each bite he took. 

Taehyun may not like porridge but he does love his hyung's kisses.

Soobin clears away the dishes and awed when Taehyun opened his arms while still on the countertops, "Gosh, you are so cute!" He picks up the 2nd maknae and lets Taehyun wrap his legs around his torso and his arms around his neck. 

Carrying Taehyun has always been a little thing he likes to do, the smaller boy is so small and cute when he clings to Soobin like a koala, loving how small and precious his boyfriend looks close to him. 

The leader brings Taehyun back to his room and notice Beomgyu is chilling on the top bunk. The boy got off and flees away at the sight of them.

"Why is he so dramatic.." Soobin wonders out loud, he places Taehyun on his bed as the younger boy giggles at the remark. 

Just as Soobin was about to go and change, the red haired calls out to him "Hyung…." Taehyun's cheeks dusted with pink tints as he looks down to his lap, fingers tracing circles on his thigh. 

It's so cute Soobin is screaming inside, Taehyun is usually much bolder so a cute shy Taehyun is a rare sight.

"Can..I...have your hoodie?" there's a tease at the tip of his tongue but considering the younger's bad day and the already endless teasing he did, Soobin laughs lightly and grabs one of his hoodies to give the younger. 

What looks slightly oversized on himself would look massive on Taehyun.

After getting out of their practice clothes, Soobin crawls onto his bed to join Taehyun. He gasps dramatically and covers his mouth with one hand "You always look so cute and tiny in my clothes~" he coos. Taehyun pouts and unexpectedly tackles his boyfriend down causing Soobin to yelp in surprise.

Taehyun let himself lie on his stomach while still on top of the older boy, smiling ever so innocently "You were saying hyung?" he cock his to the side and smirks. 

"Y-ya...I'm too old for jumpscares!" Soobin flusteredly exclaims which earn a laugh from the boy.

Taehyun carefully rests his head on top of Soobin's chest, hearing the older's steady heartbeat drums in his ears. Soobin's arm has found their way around his tiny waist and he hums in content when the leader's fingers run through his newly dyed red hair and slowly trails down to tangle around with his.

It is easier to relax, his mind winding down with ease. Still, the talks and matters of their comeback lingers in his thoughts, the many things he has yet to get done and the too many imperfections he has to fix still very haunts him. 

The very thought of their comeback getting delayed yet  _ again _ because of  _ him _ is spiking him in all sorts of ways.

In times like this Taehyun asks himself why is he so incapable of getting shit done when he needs to, why is he always anchoring them down. 

Everyone is doing so much better but he's not showing any improvements, Hueningkai finished his recordings a week ago while he's barely done with his.

"Taehyun? Taehyun….it's alright....it's okay hyung is here Hyunnie" Soobin felt wet droplets on his shirt and was immediately alarmed. The leader hoist himself up to sit and sees the boy in his arms is crying, face torn with frustration as his tears drips 

It is a heartbreaking sight that even aches his own heart. 

"Hey….hey….it's okay….I'm here, I got you Hyunnie…" he dips down and tenderly kisses Taehyun's forehead, hands squeezing Taehyun's slightly to help the younger calm down. 

"I'm so tired hyung…." He mumbles between sniffs, "..its so hard…" the timid voice is unlike Taehyun's usual tone and it saddens Soobin to hear his baby this way.

"I know Hyunnie….I..know...but it'll be alright...you're so strong….you're gonna be okay.." he hugs the boy in his arms, Taehyun's sobs filled the room as he lets his boyfriend rocks him in his arms as gently as how he always handles the people he loves.

"I'm so proud of you for telling me….you're so strong….my Hyunnie is so brave…"

With the doses of encouragement from his leader, the voices in his head quiets down and he lets himself breathe out the heavy weight he's been carrying in his heart. "Want to talk about it?" Soobin tries asking, fingers still tangled with the younger's.

"No….just hold me…" 

That Soobin can manage with no problem, he adjusts so that Taehyun is sitting on hisblap while facing him. Soobin chuckles and quickly reaches out to cup the younger boy's face "Of course baby…" he littered Taehyun's face with kisses whiks still keeping both of their hands locked together.

"H-hyung...tickles…" 

Taehyun stammers out with a shy demeanor, he finds it so hard to be bolder when Soobin is looking at him so lovingly and his tired mind is just telling him to melt under that gaze instead of doing anything. 

"Soobinnie hyung~" 

Soobin can't help himself from cooing every 5 seconds, can't balme him for having a cute boyfriend "Aww so cute~" he lets go his hands to squish those cheeks which made Taehyun whine again before he pulls the maknae close to his chest letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Aigoo you're so cute even like this" he chirps which only got a huff from Taehyun. 

Soobin chuckles again and bends down to pepper the crown of Taehyun's head with dozens of kisses, the red haired boy now wrapping his arms around his hyungs while still on his lap. 

"Sure you don't wanna talk about it Hyun?" The leader asks, finger going to push Taehyun's chin upwards so that he could peck the tip of the younger's perfect angled nose.

"Later...want hyungie right now.." the stressed boy mutters, loving how his leader is showering him with all the love and affection, it's helping him relax and he just loves how being close to Soobin can make him feel safe. 

Soobin smiles fondly, a hand caressing Taehyun's head while the other re-tangles itself with one of Taehyun's own fingers. "Okay then little baby, hyungie got you~" 

On bad days he is stressed, Taehyun always know he has Soobin to make things more bearable. The two are now laying down in said bed, cuddled up to one another. 

Soobin's soft humming lulls Taehyun into sleep while his fingers brush the fringes of red off his forehead.

The leader gives his maknae one last peck on the forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.

"Goodnight Taehyunnie, I love you"


	2. {Part 2: Soobin}

"Where's Soobin hyung? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Taehyun questions while his hands work to clean away his homework on the dining table with Hueningkai. 

Things got a lot less hectic once the first three weeks of CYSM promotion is over, now all they're left with is a couple music shows and to kickstart PUMA promotions. 

Yeonjun who is cooking up some bulgogi beef and rice in the kitchen speaks up at the question "He did came back a while ago, you must have been stuck too deep in your books to notice"

Taehyun frowns at the statement, that's weird because Soobin would usually let Taehyun know he's back.

"Go on Hyun, I'll clean this up" Hueningkai offers, the smaller boy flashes a greatfull smile and proceed to find his boyfriend. The red haired pushes open Soobin and Beomgyu's shared room, face lighting up seeing Soobin is asleep in the lower bunk. 

The purple haired leader is sprawl out on the bed, his face scrunching with the signs of discomfort. Taehyun is well aware his hyung is under a lot of stress, PUMA's choreo is the trickiest dance they're doing plus with the risk Yeonjun is taking in the first verse when he would climb onto Sookai's back.

It was the choreography that Soobin struggled with the most.

He sighs to himself and walks over, carefully climbing into the bed and puts his arms around his leader as an attempt to spoon him, he may be smaller than Soobin but that doesn't stop him from trying to be the big spoon. 

Taehyun cheers internally when he could feel Soobin's muscles relaxing at his touch, the older suddenly shifting and Taehyun now finds himself being cuddled by the leader. Soobin's hand moving up to ruffle his hair while the other holds Taehyun by his waist. 

"Hi Taehyun" no nickname, something is definitely off here. 

Taehyun opens his mouth to say something but couldn't when Soobin's lips are immediately on his, there's a rare roughness in the kiss along with the firm hand on the back of his head to keep him from moving too much. This is odd, very peculiar of the usually gentle leader. 

Admittedly, this new addition feels kind of…..exciting, but Taehyun's mind is stuck between being intoxicated by the passionate kiss and worrying about his dear boyfriend's wellbeing.

When they finally part, Taehyun pants for air, face flushed as his breathing became slightly ragged. Soobin looks at him and bit his lips guiltily, "Sorry about that...I...I don't know why I did that" he never treats Taehyun roughly, ever. 

How could he when Taehyun is always so sweet, so precious and should only be treated with care.

Taehyun reaches to place a finger on the other's lips, his own lips curving in understanding. "It's fine hyung, I...kinda liked that.." he can't help the obvious pink shades on his cheeks as he utter it, even Soobin is flustered by the comment. 

"... but that's a bit off for you Soobin hyung…. you're not feeling well aren't you?"

Soobin all but sighs, of course Taehyun would notice, quite dumb of him to think he won't get caught by his own boyfriend. "A little stressed…" he sheepishly tries to turn away when Taehyun arches an eyebrow at him with a blank look that meant  _ 'Really hyung?' _

And yet again of course he's right, Soobin has slowly revert back to his old habit of eating less than what he needs because food sounds horrible when he can't get a part done right. Plus, its so hard for him to get himself out of bed these days when their schedules are so jammed packed that he felt like doesn't even have a moment to breathe.

Remember this today, practice that tomorrow, making sure everyone else actually do the things they're supposed to do, making sure  _ he himself _ doesn't forget those things. Its a lot and its tiring, but most of all it makes him wanna pull his hair apart.

"Okay Tyun, I'm VERY stressed…..but y'know its fine, I've dealt with this…" he tries to shrug it off, Soobin knows damn well it's a fruitless attempt but hey, at least he tried. 

Maybe he expect Taehyun to start nagging about how they're a team and they should depend on each other or that he's about to go off lecturing Soobin about the importance of taking care of himself.

Taehyun shoving him aside and then hovering on top of him is definitely not one of the things he was expecting. 

Baffled, Soobin tries to form words while trying not to think of how Taehyun is basically sitting on his stomach. The younger boy rolls his eyes with a grin, a hand goes out to pinch and pull Soobin's cheek, playfully playing with the soft mochi-like cheek. 

"That's for not telling me you came back"

Soobin then watches as Taehyun's other hand travels up to his face and poke his other cheek where his dimples would've shown when he smiles. 

"This is for being such a dummy sometimes"

Without another warning, Taehyun bends down and buries his face in the crook of Soobin's neck, "Mhhh...hyunnie…" lips trailing up with butterfly kisses till he reaches Soobin's ears and starts to nibble a little on it just for fun. "A-ah hyun..hyunnie that tickles!"

The leader's heart is racing a mile per minute with Taehyun's highly bold actions, he doesn't need a mirror to see and know his face is redder than tomatoes now with all of the teasing Taehyun is doing. 

Now who the hell taught him to be like this? Soobin admits he has to thank them.

Taehyun pulls away and rest his forehead against his hyung's "And that...is for not telling me you were stressed….you know I would've help you hyung....you know that I love and care about you too right? You always take good care of me….let me do the same for you" this time, those orbs looked at him sadly. 

Soobin swallows a lump of guilt down his throat, he hadn't thought about how Taehyun must have felt seeing him struggling on his own and not wanting to reach out to him. 

"Sorry Tyunnie….I promise I will from now on" he says and means it. Satisfied with the answer, Taehyun leans and bop their noses together.

"Thank you hyung"

"Now, can I kiss you?" he likes the view of his pretty boyfriend very much, messy red hair, the oversize shirt that's definitely his showing bits of his skin and collarbone. Oh gosh is Taehyun so freaking pretty but he would also like to kiss said view, maybe a couple dozen times or more.

Taehyun chuckles at the request, "All yours hyungie~" he singsongs goes back down to connect their lips once more, hands grabbing Soobin's collar to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Soobin cups Taehyun's face, loving the way their lips moving naturally against each other.

Using his own height and weight to advantage, the leader easily flips their position and cages the smaller boy underneath him, all the while still keeping their lips locked. 

"Hmmm...hyung…" Taehyun mumbles as they part, eyes lidded with love for his lover. 

Soobin smirks, "Yeah?" Seeing how his neck is conveniently exposed, it was too tempting to resist littering it with kisses. 

The elder tips Taehyun's head back and plants kisses all over the pretty skin, "S-Soobin h-hyung!..ah-ahh…" Taehyun quickly slams a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the sounds he's making.

Soobin frowns at that, a firm hand reaching out to pull Taehyun's hands away, "No..let me hear your pretty voice baby~" he coos and giggles when Taehyun avoids his gaze, the red of his face makes him look so much cuter. 

"Stop teasing, more kissing"

"Aish...so demanding" though he doesn't mind that, he likes kissing Taehyun. From the crown of his head to the edge of his collarbone, his cheeks, his nose and especially those soft lips. Soobin also likes the little cute sounds he makes, always so adorable for his hyung without even trying.

Sure the leader is too busy with his boyfriend to know what Taehyun is doing to him. The cherry haired boy grins to himself knowing he is effortlessly distracting Soobin from all the stress the elder is under. He wonders if the boy is  _ that _ whipped for him or he's just easily distracted like that.

Either way, it's still so cute of his hyung.

_ 'That's right hyungie...eyes on me..' _

"You missed dummy" Taehyun whines, Soobin kissed every inch of his face except his lips, the elder continues to smirk mischievously.

"And where's that baby? Can you you tell hyungie where you want to be kissed?" 

Taehyun wishes he could slap that face but of course his speeding heartbeat says otherwise.

"H-here.." he says while slightly pouting his lips, Soobin arches an eyebrow "Hmm Where is that~?" Taehyun whines louder.

"Hyuunnngggg-" but he is silenced when Soobin captures his lips in a kiss, a low moan emitting when Soobin's tongue manage to slip past his lips. 

The younger helplessly mewls against the sudden dominance, a little unsure about it since Soobin has always keep it safe between them by not going too far. 

Still the leader's assuring hand clasp around him ease whatever tense he holds, Soobin wouldn't hurt or do anything he doesn't want to. 

He trusts Soobin.

So Taehyun lets himself get lost in the deep kiss, a bit different than what he's used to but like before, it wasn't bad. Its….exciting at most. 

Soobin pulls away with his own breath panting, "W-was...that alright?" 

His eyes shows concern for the boy, tracing Taehyun's face to find any signs of discomfort, his free hand fondly caressing Taehyun's face. 

"I-I don't know….you tell me hyung" he probably sounds dumb but his mind is infuriated with Soobin to actually come up with a smart response.

Soobin laughs at the remark, glad that he didn't cross any boundaries he shouldn't. "Cute…" brushing away the red bangs on Taehyun's forehead before planting another kiss there, unknowingly to the younger who is a little too distracted to notice the hand slipping under his shirt. 

He smirks at his plan.

All the sudden, Taehyun shrieks loudly and kicks Soobin off the bed by instinct when he feels the elder's finger tickling his bare side. 

The taller boy now laughing hysterically on the floor while Taehyun glares at him, his face burning for probably more than one reason. 

"Ya Choi Soobin!!! You tease!!" 

Taehyun didn't think ahead and simply tackles his boyfriend on the floor, picking the taller up by the collar while still straddling on his lap. 

"Hey watch it! I'm still your hyu-" Taehyun crashes their lips together again, trying to rough it out himself. 

It surprised Soobin but he grins against the kiss, his Taehyunnie is full of surprises isn't he?

Taehyun parts with a smirk, "You were saying hyungie?"

"What the hell are you two up to-" The door swings open to reveal Yeonjun, the eldest of the group stare at them dumbstruck but side eyes Soobin.

"You do realize he's still a minor right? I get that Taehyun is mature-" Yeonjun didn't get to continue because the couple immediately screamed and inch away from each other.

"HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK OF COURSE NOT!!"

"YEONJUN HYUNG!!"

Yeonjun flees before he gets hit by incoming pillows thrown his way, "USE PROTECTION CHILDREN!!" 

His evil-like cackle echoes through the mini hallway. Leaving the two in a very flustered, embarrassed, red fumbling mess. 

"Junnie hyung are they fu-"

"NO WE'RE NOT YOU NASTY ASS"

Taehyun huffs and sits on the bed, hands unconsciously fanning his red face "You know what? Let's get out of here" he suddenly suggests, Soobin perks his head at him "Oh? But manager hyung said- "

Taehyun crawls over and shuts him with a peck on his lips, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" the playful smirk return to his face, this time with a mischief glint. Soobin's breath hitched for a moment because damn, he can't resist this can he?

The escape the dorm without much of a problem, Hyuka mouth a  _ 'Lucky!' _ at Taehyun at the door. The boy sighs while sadly looking at Beomgyu who is busy complaining how hard it is for a single dude like him to he around the lovey dovey couple, if only that blind idiot knew. 

Just as they were about to leave, Taehyun thought he'll do the two of them a favour "Yah Choi Beomgyu! Open your damn eyes for once will you?! Hueningkai is  _ IN LOVE _ with you dumbass!!" 

He shouts and with lightning speed, he grabs Soobin and slams the door shut, sprinting as fast as he could with Soobin stunned by his actions.

The rest is history, he'll deal with that later when they get back.

"Why- How did you?" but the maknae continues to smile innocently, linking their arms as they walk down the evening streets and towards a nearby park. "Aish you!" Soobin exclaims and nudge his head. "Hyung don't do that! My hat will fall off"

Its sucks that they still have to wear mask and huge hats to hide their identity, Soobin would love to enjoy looking at his boyfriend's pretty face as they walk. 

"Baby do you know you're so pretty?" 

If their arms weren't linked, Taehyun would've face planted on the floor when he stumbles at the sudden statement. "Y-yeah….so suddenly?" Soobin chuckles at how a simple remark the boy probably hears everyday coming from  _ him  _ could make him so flustered. 

"Ya don't laugh! You're pretty gorgeous as well" Soobin rolls his eyes with a smirk, "I know, aren't you lucky to have me as your boyfriend? So charmingand handsome~" 

Taehyun fake gags and look away dramatically. "Oh my god, I didn't know you'll be like this" they both end up laughing.

They reach the bingsu place that Soobin loves and sits down at a table outside, Taehyun cooing at his leader who is happily stuffing his cheeks with ice cream, sometimes looking up to Taehyun with sparkles in his eyes exclaiming how sweet the treat is. 

And Taehyun would occasionally wipes the bits of ice cream smeared on his face with his finger and licks it himself, had Soobin blushing the first 3 times but the elder only pouts after that. Well, he had his fun 

"Hey Hyun, you got something there"

Taehyun wants to reach and wipe it but Soobin grabs his hand instead, swiftly as ever he leans forward and kiss Taehyun on the lips, just a quick peck in a blink of an eye. Taehyun baffled by the boldness only to realize a split second later how risky that was.

"Oh my god hyung you dummy! What if someone saw us?!" there's no bite in his tone, the place is deserted and the counter lady is busy in her book to care about what two random boys are doing. Soobin giggles at that, playfully patting Taehyun's shoulder.

"But I'm your dummy right?" Eyebrows wiggling at him.

"Apparently so, but I love my dummy of a hyung so I guess that's fair" Taehyun shrugs "...if you want more kisses lets finish up quickly and get back.." Soobin pouts and whines "Why not now?" Still he did stopped yapping and finish up quickly. 

While walking back they are passing by a mini park, enjoying the evening breeze and simply enjoying the small piece of serenity given in the midst of their hectic lives while being in each other's arms.

"Hey Taehyun" Soobin starts, feeling the younger's eyes looking up to him "Hmm?" Taehyun clutches onto his hyung comfortably, always enjoyed how he perfectly fits with Soobin. 

"Thank you" the leader mumbles, he truly needed this break, as short as it was, at least he has his boyfriend with him. Taehyun smiles fondly, stopping them for a second to pull Soobin's head down. Nose nuzzling into the leader's cheeks.

"I love you Soobin hyung" 

"I love you too Taehyunnie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....did you liked it???

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed that♡♡ Thank u for reading
> 
> Im @TyunnieBFF on twitter!


End file.
